Semiconductor fabrication requires a plurality of fabrication tools. These fabrication tools use internal or external sensors that measure fabrication process parameters such as temperature, current, voltage, or pressure. However, the parameters that the fabrication tools are capable of measuring are limited by vendor designs, which often do not provide the capability to measure some of the desired key process parameters. In addition, the sensors usually are wired and are difficult to disassemble. Furthermore, the sensors are usually designed to sense only a single parameter, and it is difficult to integrate additional functionalities into the sensors.
Therefore, while existing semiconductor fabrication sensors have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.